Les secrets de la mort
by Anatra
Summary: Harry commence sa sixième année à Poudlard, tourmenté par la culpabilité de la mort de son parrain. Mais si Sirius était seulement perdu dans le monde des morts, cherchant un chemin pour revenir... Pas aussi banal qu'on le croirait... lisez!
1. Le rêve

**LES SECRETS DE LA MORT**

_Par Anatra_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling a l'exception de quelques-un (il y en aura 7 en tout dans l'histoire) que j'ai inventés.

**Note de l'auteure : **C'est ma première fic et en fait c'est la première fois que j'essaie d'écrire une histoire à part les productions écrites à l'école alors je vais faire du mieux que je peux mais si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews.

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 1

_ Harry était de nouveau dans la salle au département des mystères. Il n'y avait personne autour de lui, personne ailleurs non plus. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette pièce. Ça lui avait semblé naturel, comme s'il venait tous les jours. De toute façon, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il était venu pour faire quelque chose, mais il était incapable de se rappeler de ce dont il s'agissait. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas vraiment voulu se retrouver là? Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé durant les dernières heures. Pourquoi s'en soucier de toute façon?_

_ Il se tenait en bas des gradins de pierre. Devant lui, se dressait la vieille arcade, qui semblait plus ancienne et usée que jamais. Mais cette fois, elle était différente. Là où aurait dû se trouver le voile noir, on aurait plutôt dit une sorte de miroir dans lequel apparaissait un visage émacié, celui de Sirius._

_ Harry s'approcha pour voir de plus près. Sirius ne semblait pas remarquer sa présence. Il regardait droit devant lui sans voir son filleul. Il ne cillait même pas. Harry avait beau tout essayer, Sirius ne bronchait pas. Pourquoi son parrain refusait-il de lui parler?_

_ - Euh, Sirius? Risqua-t-il, espérant avoir enfin une réaction de Sirius._

_ Celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas. Exaspéré, Harry fit mine de repartir. Il tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie. Soudain, Sirius commença à parler :_

_ - Harry, tu m'as beaucoup déçu, dit-il d'une voix caverneuse. Je croyais que tu ferais preuve de plus de jugement._

_ - Sirius? Je ne comprends pas. De quoi est-ce que tu parles?Quand ai-je manqué de jugement?_

_ - Tu le sais très bien. En juin dernier, quand Voldemort a manipulé tes rêves pour te pousser à venir ici même au péril de ta vie...et de la mienne!_

_ - Je voulais te sauver! Je ne pouvais pas savoir! Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu risques ta vie!_

_ - Pourtant, tu aurais dû prendre le temps de vérifier si ton rêve était bien vrai, lança Sirius sur un ton de reproche. Les autres t'avaient dit de ne pas réagir trop vite. Tu aurais du les écouter._

_ - Je l'ai fait! J'ai vérifié s'il y avait quelqu'un chez toi! Kreattur m'a dit que tu étais ici, ce n'était pas de ma faute!_

_ - Tu as fait confiance à ce stupide elfe de maison? ET ce miroir que je t'avais donné? Tu aurais dû l'utiliser...C'est entièrement _ta_ faute si je suis mort! C'est _toi_ le seul responsable!_

_ - Ce n'est pas ma faute, s'époumona Harry. Ce n'est pas ma faute! C'est..._

_ Trop tard, Sirius ne l'écoutait plus. Il était plongé à nouveau dans un état de transe. Peu importe à quel point Harry criait, il restait immobile, fixant le vide._

_ Frustré, Harry voulut à nouveau partir, mais la voix de Sirius retentit à nouveau. Harry se retourna. Le visage de son parrain était cette fois rempli de haine._

_ - De toute façon, ça ne fait rien si tu refuses d'admettre ta culpabilité. Je me vengerai, tu verras. Toi aussi tu vas souffrir. Tu vas voir ce que ça fait de mourir!_

_ Paniqué, Harry voulut s'enfuir. Il se retourna ver la sortie, mais derrière lui, se tenait le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps, Voldemort lui-même! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit sa baguette magique. Harry voulait se sauver, mais il était figé sur place, pétrifié. Pendant ce temps, Sirius riait d'un rire démoniaque qui résonnait sur les murs de la pièce. _

_ Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Harry. Celui-ci reprit enfin ses esprits et courut vers la sortie. Mais il était trop tard. Le mage noir prononça les mots les plus craints, les plus terribles du monde des sorciers, les derniers que ses parents avaient entendus : Avada Kedavra._

_ Un jet de lumière verte sortit de la baguette de Voldemort. Harry essaya de l'éviter, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Le sortilège impardonnable atteignit Harry en plein ventre et il se sentit tomber. Sirius riait plus fort que jamais et Harry se réveilla en sursaut._

Harry se redressa sur son lit, la respiration haletante et le cœur battant si vite qu'il croyait qu'il allait exploser. Il se força à retrouver son calme une fois de plus. Depuis le début de l'été, il faisait des cauchemars à propos de Sirius presque toutes les nuits. Les quelques fois où il rêvait d'autres choses, ça concernait toujours Voldemort ou encore cette stupide prophétie. Les pires étaient de loin les rêves comme celui qu'il venait de faire.

En fait, il avait cru qu'il parviendrait à se remettre du décès de Sirius, ou du moins à ne plus avoir de cauchemars, mais malgré ses efforts, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas seulement de sa faute, que Bellatrix Lestrange était la seule responsable de la mort de son parrain, il n'y croyait pas Il se sentait, se _savait,_ coupable et personne ne pouvait changer ça.

Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même que si Sirius était vivant, il ne blâmerait pas, il comprendrait. Mais rien ne pouvait effacer les horribles images de ses cauchemars, où Sirius le détestait, où il l'accusait d'avoir causé sa mort. Les autres pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, Harry savait que sans lui, Sirius serait encore vivant (déprimé et mourant d'ennui) mais bien en sécurité chez lui. Tout cela était de sa faute. Il le savait et jour après jour, ça le hantait pendant son sommeil.

N'arrivant plus à dormir, il scruta des yeux sa chambre de Privet Drive en quête de quelque chose à faire pour passer le temps. Sa chambre n'était pas très garnie et de toute façon, il n'avait pas l'impression que quoi que ce soit puisse le distraire en cet instant. Il regarda quand même et ses yeux se posèrent sur la pile de lettres qu'il avait reçues depuis la fin de l'année scolaire.

Il devait y en avoir environ six ou sept, mais il n'avait pas prit le temps de les compter. En fait, il ne les avait même pas regardées. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire d'ailleurs? Elles devaient toutes dire sensiblement la même chose et c'était précisément ce que Harry n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre.

Ron lui avait envoyé une première lettre environ deux semaines après le début des vacances pour l'inviter à passer le reste de l'été chez lui. Ils passeraient les vacances à parler de quidditch, à essayer de deviner les prochains plans de Voldemort, à faire la liste de toutes les filles avec qui ils voulaient sortir, tout en sachant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance...

Or, Harry n'en avait vraiment pas envie et ne se sentait absolument pas en état de voir des gens, alors il lui avait réécrit un court message pour décliner l'invitation. Il avait essayé d'être poli, mais il était certain que sa réponse devait paraître un peu vexante malgré tout. Quant aux autres lettres, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de les lire et elles s'accumulaient depuis plus d'une semaine sur sa table de chevet.

La seule personne avec qui il restait en contact était Lupin. Il continuait de lui envoyer aux trois jours une courte lettre, dans laquelle, en fait, il répétait sensiblement la même chose de fois en fois. Non pas qu'il avait réellement envie de le faire, mais, à la fin de l'année, Maugrey avait dit qu'ils enverraient quelqu'un pour voir si tout allait bien s'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles pendant plus de trois jours. Harry ne savait pas trop s'il devait le prendre au sérieux, car il avait dit cela surtout pour faire peur à l'oncle Vernon, mais il jugeait préférable de ne pas essayer. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était bien de voir débarquer les sorciers de l'Ordre du Phénix chez son oncle et sa tante.

En fait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il refusait obstinément de parler aux gens. Il semblait évident que son état ne pouvait qu'empirer en restant seul pendant des semaines à ruminer ses pensées sombres. N'importe quel idiot serait capable de lui dire que parler aux gens est toujours la meilleure solution pour oublier ses problèmes. Il avait besoin de se distraire, de passer à autre chose. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas du tout envie.

C'était une sensation étrange. C'était comme s'il voulait voir les gens, s'amuser et oublier tout ça, mais en même temps, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, qu'il ne méritait plus d'être heureux. Au bout du compte, c'était cette petite voix qui l'emportait et il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans sa solitude.

Les autres années, Harry détestait au plus haut point ses vacances chez les Dursley et n'attendait que la rentrée pour enfin revoir ses amis. Finalement, il se retrouvait toujours à partir plus tôt que prévu, à sa plus grande joie. Mais cette année, c'était différent. Il détestait bien sûr ses vacances, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois, la rentrée lui semblait encore pire. Il se sentait coupé de reste du monde depuis que Dumbledore lui avait révélé ce que disait la prophétie, le printemps précédent.

Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un pion, dont quelqu'un d'autre avait tracé l'avenir à sa place. Il enviait ses amis, pour qui la vie était si simple comparée à la sienne. Bien entendu, il savait qu'il ne devait pas leur en vouloir d'être heureux. Ce n'était certainement pas de leur faute s'il ne l'était pas. Ils ne connaissaient même pas le contenu de la prophétie. Ce n'était pas leur faute, mais Harry se sentait incapable de continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il était comme les autres... Ils n'avaient pas vécu tout ce qu'_il _avait vécu. Ils n'auraient pas à passer par tout ce dont _il _passerait. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider.

Et même s'ils l'avaient su, Harry était certain qu'ils tenteraient de minimiser la situation, qu'ils lui diraient de ne pas s'en inquiéter, que tout allait bien. Puis, ils continueraient à vivre leur vie sans se soucier de ses problèmes, croyant qu'ils l'avaient aidé... Ou alors ils en feraient trop. Ils deviendraient surprotecteurs et c'en serait énervant. Tellement que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

Et puis il y avait Sirius. Les autres étaient tristes, bien sûr, mais ils n'avaient pas la culpabilité en plus. Et ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il représentait pour Harry. C'était comme un second père, la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier et qui le comprendrait, la seule personne sui qui il pouvait réellement compter. Le pire, c'était Lupin. Sirius était un de ses meilleurs amis et c'est à peine s'il avait réagi au moment de sa mort. Comme s'il ne comptait pas pour lui, qui le connaissait plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Harry était le seul qui tenait vraiment à lui. Et par sa faute, Sirius était mort, en venant à SON secours. Parce qu'IL avait été assez stupide pour se faire prendre par le plan de Voldemort. Les autres ne savaient pas ce qu'il pouvait éprouver. Non, il ne voulait parler à personne. Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde et surtout pour lui.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **J'ai finalement fini mon premier chapitre! Ça a été plus long que je croyais mais j'ai quand même réussi à le faire en moins qu'une semaine et c'était ça mon objectif. Je sais que c'est pas très long, mais ça serait mieux plus tard quand il y aura plus d'action et des dialogues. N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

P.S. Ça ne paraît peut-être pas mais j'ai dû passer une bonne dizaine d'heures sur cette histoire dans la dernière semaine alors j'aimerais vraiment savoir si ça vaut la peine de continuer. Un seul review et je serai contente. SVP! Ça ne prend qu'une petite minute!!!


	2. Dernier jour de vacances

**LES SECRETS DE LA MORT**

_Par Anatra_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling a l'exception de quelques-uns (il y en aura 7 en tout dans l'histoire) que j'ai inventés.

**Note de l'auteure : **Je sais que l'attitude de Harry a changé radicalement entre les deux chapitres, mais il s'est écoulé plus d'un mois entre les deux (que je n'avais pas envie d'écrire, ça commencerait à devenir ennuyant) et il est normal que l'état de Harry s'améliore progressivement. Je crois que c'est réellement ce qui ce passerait dans ce genre de situation. Alors j'espère que vous aimerez quand même malgré que ce chapitre soit très différent de l'autre.

Oh et au fait, j'avais oublié de le mentionner dans l'autre chapitre : IL N'Y AURA PAS DE SLASH.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 2**

La fin de l'été approchait. Moins d'une semaine plus tard, la nouvelle année commencerait. D'ailleurs, Harry ne la redoutait plus tant que ça après tout. L'été lui avait semblé particulièrement long et il commençait à avoir hâte de revoir ses amis.

La seule chose qui s'était améliorée dans son état était qu'il se sentait prêt à voir ses amis. Non pas qu'il se sentait mieux, mais après avoir passé presque tout l'été dans sa chambre, à repenser à Sirius, à la prophétie, à Voldemort et tout le reste, il commençait à s'ennuyer de Ron et Hermione et espérait pouvoir enfin penser à autre chose.

De plus, depuis quelques semaines, Dudley ne cessait de le harceler dans l'espoir d'apprendre ce qui rendait Harry de si mauvaise humeur et ainsi pouvoir le provoquer. Il avait peur de lui, mais il savait qu'au bout du compte, Harry ne pouvait rien lui faire, ou alors il serait renvoyé de Poudlard. De plus, il savait que Harry n'écrirait pas à ses amis pour leur en parler, de peur d'avoir l'air faible et incapable de se débrouiller seul. Et cela le rendait très satisfait.

Les railleries de son cousin, ajoutées à tout le reste, avaient rendu ses vacances si insupportables que la rentrée lui apparaissait à nouveau comme une délivrance. Il essayait d'ignorer Dudley du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il commençait à le trouver vraiment agaçant. De plus, il était piqué au vif à cause du manque de sommeil.

Il dormait très peu la nuit à cause de ses cauchemars qui, loin d'avoir cessé, devenaient de pire en pire. Ils étaient de plus en plus terrifiants et Harry se sentait de plus en plus coupable de la mort de Sirius. Non seulement il se disait que c'était entièrement de sa faute si son parrain était arrivé là, mais en plus, il commençait à se convaincre que sa chute dans l'arcade lui était également attribuable.

Soudain, Harry entendit des coups contre sa fenêtre. Il regarda et vit qu'un hibou grand duc tapait de la patte sur la vitre. Il ouvrit et laissa entrer l'oiseau. Pendant que celui-ci allait chercher de quoi manger dans le bol d'Hedwidge, Harry déplia la lettre que l'animal lui avait apportée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas reçu et croyait que tout le monde avait renoncé à lui écrire. Il était curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé cette lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Comme tu le sais, la fin de l'été approche à grand pas. Tu as sans doute d'ailleurs déjà reçu ta lettre de Poudlard pour savoir la liste du matériel scolaire à acheter cette année._

En fouillant un peu dans la pile de lettres qu'il n'avait jamais lues, il se rendit compte qu'il avait reçu sa liste il y avait plus de deux semaines. Puis, il poursuivi sa lecture.

_Il va falloir aller magasiner tes livres tôt ou tard. Voilà ce que je te propose : je viendrai te chercher chez ton oncle et ta tante le 31 août (après-demain) et nous achèterons toutes tes affaires sur le chemin de traverse. Ensuite, Ron t'invite à venir dormir chez lui pour la dernière nuit de vacances. Il espère vraiment que tu vas accepter son invitation._

_Pour ce qui est du reste, j'espère que tu vas mieux. Je sais que l'été a été très difficile pour toi. La mort de Sirius t'a beaucoup affecté et je te comprends très bien. N'oublie pas que nous sommes tous là pour toi si tu en as besoin._

_J'ai hâte de te revoir Mardi._

_Remus Lupin_

La lettre de Lupin n'eut pas l'effet escompté chez Harry. Tout d'abord, il s'était convaincu que c'était Lupin qui l'avait empêché d'aller sauver Sirius quand il était tombé dans l'arcade. Il savait que c'était faux, mais après avoir ruminé cette idée depuis près d'un mois, il commençait à y croire réellement et il était donc en colère après Lupin depuis ce temps.

La lettre ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Il parlait comme si Harry avait perdu un proche, que c'était triste pour lui, mais que lui-même ne le connaissait pas. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était alors que Sirius était un de ses meilleurs amis. Il aurait dû non seulement _comprendre_ Harry, mais ressentir lui-même la même chose.

En revanche, il était désolé pour Ron. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir trop offusqué en refusant son invitation, au début de l'été. Maintenant, il regrettait profondément de ne pas l'avoir fait. Il commençait à comprendre que s'isoler était la pire des choses à faire. Il culpabilisait tellement que la réalité en était déformée.

Cela faisait encore une gaffe de plus à réparer…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. C'était Mardi matin. Tous ses bagages étaient prêts dans sa chambre et il n'attendait plus que Lupin. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas penser à lui, car il lui en voulait toujours et il n'avait pas du tout envie de le voir.

Son oncle et sa tante semblaient plutôt anxieux. Et non sans raison. La dernière fois qu'un sorcier était venu « chercher » Harry, la moitié de leur salon avait été détruite. Maintenant, ils craignaient par-dessus tout les sorciers et Harry savait bien qu'ils tenteraient de ne pas se faire remarquer quand Lupin arriverait. C'était aussi bien comme ça d'ailleurs.

Ainsi, lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit au beau milieu du repas, ce fut Harry qui fut désigné pour aller répondre. Il ouvrit la porte, se concentrant pour ne pas paraître froid. C'était effectivement Lupin qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Allo Harry! Dit-il. Comment est-ce que tu vas?

-Euh… Bien, répondit Harry d'un ton pas tout à fait convaincu. Même s'il essayait de toutes ses forces de faire comme si de rien n'était, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère après Lupin. Il ne lui restait qu'à faire du mieux qu'il pouvait pour que ça ne paraisse pas trop dans sa façon de se comporter.

-Tant mieux! Est-ce que tu es prêt à partir?

-Oui, toutes mes affaires sont en haut.

-D'accord, je vais aller les chercher. Attends-moi ici.

-Non, ça va aller, dit Harry un peu plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu. C'était sorti sans qu'il le veuille.

-Quoi?

-Euh… Je vais y aller moi-même, répondit-il sur un ton mal assuré.

-Harry, tu es sûr que ça va?

-Oui, oui. Attends-moi ici, ça ne sera pas très long.

-Harry…

Il ignora ce que Lupin lui disait et monta à sa chambre. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de garder son calme? Ça lui aurait évité d'avoir à se justifier. Comme s'il avait envie d'aller dire à Lupin qu'il était en colère après lui parce qu'il l'avait empêché de risquer sa vie pour tenter de secourir Sirius.

Il savait que c'était ridicule et pourtant… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejeter le blâme sur Lupin. C'était peut-être une façon de se déculpabiliser un peu…

Il prit sa valise, dans laquelle il avait entassé toutes ses affaires, et la cage d'Hedwidge et redescendit.

-Bon… dit Lupin, qui commençait à sentir que Harry lui en voulait pour une raison ou une autre. Alors… On y va?

-Euh… Comment?

-Comment ça, comment?

-Comment est-ce qu'on y va? Comment est-ce que tu es venu jusqu'ici?

-J'ai loué une voiture. Je suppose que c'est le meilleur moyen de transport étant donné que tu ne peux pas transplaner et que la poudre de cheminette ne fonctionne pas chez ton oncle et ta tante…

-D'accord… Allons-y.

Harry évitait soigneusement depuis le début de croiser le regard de Lupin et il était bien décidé à continuer. Il passa derrière lui et sortit dehors. La voiture attendait dans la rue. Elle semblait plutôt vieille et dans un état douteux; précisément le genre de voiture dont l'oncle Vernon méprisait habituellement les propriétaires.

Après avoir mis toutes ses affaires dans le coffre, non sans difficulté à cause de l'étroitesse étonnante de celui-ci, Harry alla s'installer sur la banquette arrière. Il savait que Lupin serait à l'avant et espérait que cela éviterait autant que possible qu'il tente de faire la conversation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le voyage se déroulait assez bien en général. Harry ne faisait pas grand-chose à part regarder par la fenêtre le paysage qui changeait. De temps en temps, il devait sortir de sa rêverie pour répondre à une question sans grande importance de Lupin. Ses réponses plutôt évasives coupaient court à la conversation et ils replongeaient tous deux dans le silence pour plusieurs minutes.

Lupin se rendait bien compte que Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de lui parler et il ne voulait pas le forcer à le faire en le bombardant de questions. Il espérait seulement pouvoir comprendre ce qui causait cette attitude qui n'était pas habituelle à Harry. Celui-ce était d'ordinaire impatient de revoir les gens après avoir dû passer une partie de l'été chez les Dursley.

N'y tenant plus, il décida finalement de se jeter à l'eau et de lui demander directement pourquoi il semblait aussi en colère.

-Écoute, Harry, dit-il en arrêtant la voiture sur le bord de la route. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et que tu n'as visiblement pas l'intention de me le dire. Tu refuses de me parler, et même de me regarder depuis tantôt, tu as refusé l'invitation de Ron alors que tu détestes être chez ton oncle et ta tante et tu n'as même pas répondit aux lettres que tu as reçues cet été. Il y a quelque chose qui te met en colère, mais ça ne peut pas se régler si tu restes enfermé tout seul vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses nous dire ce que tu as.

-Tout le monde le sait très bien, ce que j'ai. Tu l'as dit toi-même dans la lettre que tu m'as envoyée Dimanche.

Harry se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter indéfiniment cette conversation. Et puis après tout, il valait peut-être mieux que ce soit maintenant que plus tard, devant tout le monde.

-Écoute, je sais que ça a été difficile pour toi, mais tu dois comprendre que ça l'est aussi pour les autres. Ce n'est pas une raison pour être en colère après eux, ou pour refuser de leur parler.

-Je ne suis _pas _en colère après eux. Je n'ai simplement pas envie de leur parler maintenant. Ils ne vivent pas les mêmes choses que moi et…

-Harry, tu t'isoles involontairement, coupa Lupin. Tu te dis que tu es seul, mais c'est faux. Tu as de la misère à vivre avec tout ça, mais tu dois comprendre que les autres aussi. D'accord, c'est vrai, tu es passé au travers de plus de choses qu'eux, mais ne penses pas qu'ils sont incapables de te comprendre.

-EUX, CE N'EST PAS _LEUR _FAUTE SI SIRIUS EST MORT! EUX ILS N'ONT PAS À VIVRE AVEC…

Harry s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose à propos de la prophétie, mais il se rappela qu'il n'y avait que lui et Dumbledore qui étaient au courant. Il jugea donc préférable de ne pas en parler. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa colère l'emporter et lui faire dire n'importe quoi. Cela le forcerait à fournir de longues explications sur des choses qu'il ne comprenait même pas lui-même.

-… eux, ils n'ont pas à vivre avec… ça, se reprit-il, espérant que son hésitation n'avait pas trop paru. Ils ne _peuvent pas _me comprendre, acheva-t-il.

-C'est donc ça… Tu te sens coupable de ce qui s'est passé.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Ce qui s'est passé n'est de la faute de personne. C'est arrivé comme ça, c'est tout. C'était comme ça que ça _devait _se passer, aussi triste que ce soit.

-C'EST ÇA! Cria Harry, qui avait à nouveau perdu son sang froid. TOI, ON VOIT BIEN QUE TU T'EN FICHES COMPLÈTEMENT! C'ÉTAIT TON MEILLEUR AMI ET TU CONTINUES DE FAIRE COMME S'IL NE S'ÉTAIT RIEN PASSÉ.

Il préféra ne pas dire la partie sur le fait qu'il l'avait empêché de sauter lui-même dans l'arcade pour tenter désespérément de sauver Sirius. C'était tellement idiot, grotesque, d'être en colère simplement parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il le savait. Mais une voix dans sa tête continuait de lui dire le contraire…

Puis, il remarqua que Lupin ne lui répondait pas une autre phrase songée pour tenter de le raisonner. En fait, il semblait hésiter, chercher ses mots. De plus, il tremblotait légèrement, comme s'il essayait de contenir une forte émotion.

-Tu… tu crois que ça ne me fait rien, finit-il par dire. Harry, cette perte est aussi lourde pour moi que pour toi. Moi aussi, je me suis demandé plusieurs fois si j'avais réellement fait ce qu'il fallait, si j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher _ça_… Si j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ça ne paraisse pas, c'était seulement parce que je pensais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Je pensais que ce serait encore pire pour toi et… et… tout le monde de montrer ce que je ressentais vraiment, car ça te ferait repenser à tout ça. Je croyais qu'il valait mieux essayer d'oublier, laisser le temps faire les choses…

Harry sentait sa rage diminuer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Non seulement il avait l'occasion de dire enfin tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais il se rendait aussi compte qu'après tout, Lupin n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il l'avait semblé. Il se sentait maintenant plus prêt à « revenir dans la réalité » en sachant que les autres se préoccupaient plus de lui et de Sirius qu'il ne l'avait cru.

-Merci, ça va mieux. Je m'excuse d'avoir réagi aussi froidement tantôt.

-Tu n'as pas réagi de la façon que je pensais. Ce n'était pas l'impression que je voulais donner. C'est normal que tu aies été fâché.

-Bon, dit Harry. Alors… On n'était pas censés aller sur le chemin de traverse aujourd'hui?

Lupin remit le moteur en marche et la voiture redémarra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après un voyage interminable, bien que la seconde partie se passa beaucoup mieux que la première, ils arrivèrent finalement devant le Chaudron Baveur.

-Euh… Quand dois-tu rapporter cette voiture? Demanda Harry au moment où ils pénétraient dans le pub.

-C'est ce que je fais en ce moment même. Ce véhicule appartient au Chaudron Baveur.

-Ils louent des voitures?

-Eh bien, oui. Ça peut toujours être pratique pour ceux qui ont à faire du coté moldu pour une raison ou l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient rendus sur le chemin de traverse.

Soudain, deux personnes sortirent d'une des boutiques et se précipitèrent vers eux. Il s'agissait de Ron et Hermione.

-Harry! Lança Ron. Je suis content de te voir.

-Salut Ron! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Vous n'avez pas encore acheté vos affaires, vous non plus?

-Oui, ça fait plus d'une semaine. Si on est là, c'est parce que Lupin nous a dit que vous alliez venir ici aujourd'hui et qu'on avait vraiment _très _hâte de te revoir… si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

-Je ne me sentais pas très bien cet été, mais là ça va mieux, dit Harry bien que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. C'est sûr que je suis content de vous voir, ajouta-t-il, en le pensant vraiment cette fois.

-D'accord, dit Hermione, qui paraissait rassurée. On ne va pas rester planter là toute la journée, alors on va t'aider à acheter tes affaires et après, on ara le reste de la journée pour faire ce qu'on veut.

Lupin laissa les trois amis seuls, en leur donnant rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur à la fin de la journée. Après avoir acheté tout le matériel demandé sur la liste, ils s'assirent à une petite terrasse pour se reposer et discuter un peu.

-Alors Harry, demanda Hermione. As-tu eu de bons résultats aux BUSE? Je te l'ai demandé une bonne dizaine de fois dans mes lettres, mais tu n'y as pas répondu alors…

-Euh…

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas regardé la lettre où ses résultats étaient indiqués. En fait, il avait complètement oublié son existence.

-En fait… Euh… Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne les as même pas _regardés,_ demanda Hermione sur un ton scandalisé.

-Écoute! Je ne me sentais pas du tout en état pour ça cet été!

-Ces résultats sont déterminants pour notre avenir! Ce sont les plus importants examens que nous ayons jamais passés et tu n'as même pas regardé tes résultats!

-Hermione! Coupa Ron. Essaie un peu de le comprendre. C'était bien le dernier de ses soucis…

-Tu n'as pas _jeté _ta lettre quand même?

-Non, la rassura Harry. Bien sûr que non. Tout est dans ma valise.

En fait, si les lettres s'étaient retrouvées dans sa valise, c'était surtout qu'il avait fait ses bagages tellement vite qu'il y avait entassé tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, de façon à vider sa chambre de toutes ses affaire, mais il jugea préférable de ne pas le dire.

-Ça va Hermione, ajouta Ron. _Relaxe. _Je dois dire que moi non plus, je n'y ai pas porté une grande attention. J'ai jeté un œil, assez pour voir que j'ai eu D en potions et en métamorphose et c'est assez comme ça.

-D'accord, céda-t-elle. Alors, qui est-ce que vous pensez qu'on va avoir comme prof de défense contre les forces du mal cette année?

La conversation continua ainsi pendant un certain temps. Puis, Ron proposa d'aller visiter la boutique de Fred et George. Apparemment, ils avaient un bon succès et leur magasin semblait parti pour devenir aussi réputé que Zonko.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, chargés de quelques articles qu'ils avaient trouvé particulièrement intéressants, ils se promenèrent un certain temps sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis, ils allèrent rejoindre Lupin et prirent cette fois la poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre au Terrier. Harry détestait ce moyen de transport, mais depuis le temps, il commençait à s'y habituer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La soirée se déroula pour le mieux et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'été, Harry se permit de s'amuser et de détourner ses pensées de Sirius et de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas envie de laisser ces pensées gâcher sa dernière journée de vacances et faisait dévier la conversation dès qu'elle s'enlignait sur l'un ou l'autre de ces sujets.

Aussi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il passa une nuit sans rêves. C'était sans doute dû au fait qu'ils n'avaient pas cessé de parler avant trois heures et demie du matin, mais il aimait croire que c'était parce qu'il commençait enfin à se remettre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **Et voilà! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que l'autre et dans l'essentiel, j'en suis fière, bien qu'il n'ait pas donné exactement l'effet que j'avais prévu au départ. En passant, merci aux deux personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Je vous réponds un peu plus bas. Je tiens aussi à dire que le prochain chapitre sera très différent des deux premiers. Si vous regardez le résumé, vous pouvez un peu deviner de quoi il sera question. Bon! Alors, je vous laisse sur les réponses aux reviews, que j'espère plus nombreux à l'avenir (je sais que c'est normal de ne pas en avoir beaucoup au premier chapitre).

**Angie Black : **Merci d'avoir écrit. Ça fait du bien d'entendre que tu aimes ça. Pour ce qui est d'où je m'en vais, le titre et le résumé peuvent te donner une petite idée. Le premier chapitre était surtout une sorte d'introduction, histoire de dire comment Harry se sent, mais l'action principale devrait commencer dans leprochain chapitre, tu verras. Au fait, ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner Sirius comme ça. Il ne reviendra pas magiquement à la vie, mais tu verras ce que je veux dire plus tard.

**Eriol : **Je suis contente que tu aimes. Fais-toi en pas, j'avais prévu un rôle pour Luna. Ce sera un rôle à peu près semblable à celui qu'elle avait à la fin du cinquième livre. Est-ce que ça te convient?


	3. Derrière le voile

**LES SECRETS DE LA MORT**

_Par Anatra_

**Disclaimer : **Je me demande encore pourquoi il faut écrire ça à chaque fois. Il me semble que c'est évident que je ne possède aucun des personnages, lieux, etc. Comme si j'étais JK Rowling! Je parle français lol!

**Note de l'auteure : **Alors voici mon troisième chapitre. Il est totalement différent des autres, mais je pense que c'est mon préféré jusqu'à maintenant. J'aurais aimé que l'histoire se passe uniquement du point de vue de Harry, comme dans les livres, mais ce chapitre et les autres dans le même genre seraient impossibles alors. J'espère que ça ne dérange personne (si oui, envoyez moi des reviews et si non, envoyez-en aussi lol!)

Au fait, il est un peu plus court que le deuxième chapitre, mais j'ai essayé de le fait au moins aussi long que le premier.

**CHAPITRE 3**

_Derrière le voile_

Sirius marchait. Il ne faisait que ça depuis qu'il était tombé au travers de l'arcade. Cela faisait combien de temps d'ailleurs? Ça lui avait paru une éternité. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment le savoir. Peu importe jusqu'où il marcherait, ses pas ne servaient à rien. Rien ne pouvait avancer. Même le temps n'avançait pas dans cet endroit.

Il n'y avait jamais de jour et de nuit, les gens ne vieillissaient plus, il n'était jamais fatigué de marcher. Voilà pourquoi il continuait de le faire jour et nuit. Ça le tenait occupé, bien qu'il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Cet endroit semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Devant lui, et partout autour, il ne voyait que la même chose qui se poursuivait aussi loin que ses yeux lui permettaient de voir. Ce n'était ni sombre ni clair. Ces notions n'existaient pas ici. Ce n'était que le vide.

Et pourtant, cet endroit n'était pas du tout inoccupé. Il était à la fois seul et entouré de gens. Autour de lui, des milliers, des millions, de silhouettes grises marchaient aussi, dans n'importe quelle direction, sans but précis. On aurait dit des fantômes. Ils semblaient à peine humains.

Leur peau perdait de plus en plus de couleur au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. De plus, ils devenaient de plus en plus flous et transparents. Au début, lorsque Sirius venait tout juste d'arriver, les silhouettes étaient claires et ressemblaient à n'importe quel humain, mais plus il avançait, plus elles étaient grises et floues. Elles s'effaçaient de plus en plus.

Au début, elles parlaient. Elles se parlaient à elles-mêmes, ou alors elles pensaient tout haut, c'était difficile à déterminer. Plus loin, elles continuaient à murmurer des choses, des noms, possiblement les personnes qu'elles avaient connues dans leur vie. Ces chuchotements formaient un écho sans fin, qui rendait cet endroit encore plus macabre. Puis, ces mots devenaient indéchiffrables.

Elles disparaissaient peu à peu, à mesure qu'elles oubliaient qui elles étaient. Elles ne disparaissaient pas entièrement. Elles se mêlaient les unes aux autres, ne faisant plus qu'une gigantesque masse grisâtre. Cela n'était pas très long d'ailleurs. Une ou deux semaines au plus et on commençait déjà à voir un changement. Puis, plus que quelques jours et elles étaient méconnaissables.

Pour Sirius, c'était différent. Il devait marcher depuis près de deux mois, mais il ne changeait pas. Il voyait les autres s'effacer à côté de lui, mais lui, restait parfaitement humain. Il continuait à marcher avec eux, mais ne disparaissait pas.

Bien sûr, pour certains, ça prenait plus de temps. Certains s'effaçaient plus lentement, mais tôt ou tard, ils y passaient inévitablement. C'était souvent les plus jeunes et ceux qui étaient morts subitement, ceux qui n'étaient pas prêts à mourir. Ça leur prenait plus de temps à réaliser ce qui s'était passé et à l'accepter.

Car c'était bien des morts autour de lui. Cette arcade était une sorte d'entrée qui conduisait dans le monde des morts. C'était la seule explication. Cependant, il était toujours en vie. Il était seulement prisonnier de cet endroit, après y être tombé.

Ça expliquait pourquoi il ne lui arrivait pas la même chose qu'aux autres. C'était du moins ce qu'il croyait. Personne ne lui avait expliqué quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait parlé à personne. Il le sentait, c'est tout.

Il lui arrivait de se demander s'il aurait pu se tromper. Peut-être qu'il était comme les autres. Peut-être était-il le seul à se voir ainsi alors qu'au fond, les autres aussi croyaient qu'ils étaient différents. Ou peut-être que ça lui prenait simplement plus de temps et qu'il allait disparaître comme tous les autres, tôt ou tard.

Il continuait à marcher au milieu des fantômes gris, sans trop savoir où il allait, probablement nulle part.

Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte du temps qui passait, car à cet endroit, ça ne faisait aucune différence. Il n'arrêtait jamais de marcher, bien qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverait probablement jamais au bout. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'avancer, de faire quelque chose.

Tout en marchant, il pensait. Il pensait à toutes sortes de choses, sa vie en général. Des choses qu'il pensait avoir oubliées depuis longtemps lui revenaient en mémoire. Des bons souvenirs autant que des mauvais, des évènements de son enfance…

Ça pouvait durer des heures, des jours, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le savoir. Ça lui permettait de s'échapper temporairement de la réalité (si on pouvait appeler ça la réalité). Le reste du temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de ce qui se passait dans le vrai monde.

Il se demanda ce qui était arrivé après qu'il soit tombé dans l'arcade. La bataille était loin d'être terminée et il était impossible de dire quel côté avait l'avantage, ni comment ça allait finir.

Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que tous les gens auxquels il tenait le plus étaient en train de se battre dans un combat mortel. Et c'était précisément une bonne raison de s'inquiéter.

Qu'était-il arrivé à Harry? Lupin? Tout les autres qu'il connaissait et qui se battaient aussi? Avaient-ils réussi à se sauver? Avaient-ils gagné la bataille? Leur était-il arrivé quelque chose? Il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider, changer le cours des choses. Il était coincé dans ce monde, entre la vie et la mort, sans aucune façon de communiquer avec le reste du monde, qui le croyait sans doute mort de toute façon.

_S'il leur était arrivé malheur, je le saurais, _se dit-il. _Ils seraient arrivés ici. _C'était la seule chose qui pouvait le rassurer un peu. C'était ce qu'il se disait pour tenter de se convaincre que tout s'était bien passé, qu'ils étaient bien en sécurité.

Non, pas forcément en sécurité, mais vivants au moins. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce n'était peut-être même pas vrai.

Il savait que, même s'ils étaient morts et qu'ils avaient abouti dans cet endroit, il ne les aurait probablement pas vus au travers des milliards d'autres personnes. Et puis, l'entrée s'éloignait tellement vite dans le flot des nouveaux arrivants qu'elle était probablement déjà hors de vue depuis longtemps. Mais c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se convaincre que tout le monde allait bien, qu'ils étaient toujours en vie.

Il continua à penser ainsi pendant longtemps. Il essayait de se rassurer, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en même temps. Deux parties de lui se battaient pour prendre le contrôle et cela le rendait encore plus confus.

Soudain, il remarqua une silhouette qui se détachait parmi les autres. Elle était très loin, à peine visible, mais le contraste était frappant. Alors que tous les autres autour étaient flous et que toute couleur avait disparu de leur corps, la personne qu'il voyait était tout ce qu'il y a de plus clair et la couleur de son visage et de ses vêtements la faisait ressortir au milieu du paysage gris et sombre.

Cette personne semblait tout à fait normale, _en vie. _Comme Sirius. Peut-être n'était-il donc pas le seul dans cet état. Peut-être était-il réellement encore en vie. Si c'était le cas, il y avait peut-être encore un espoir qu'il puisse sortir.

Il devait rejoindre cette personne d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il devait lui parler, savoir comment ce faisait-il qu'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas s'effacer comme les autres. Peut-être cette personne pourrait-elle l'aider à trouver un chemin pour sortir, ou au moins trouver des réponses à toutes ses questions.

La silhouette était très éloignée de l'endroit où Sirius se trouvait, beaucoup plus loin en avant, mais il l'avait remarquée quand même. Ça lui prendrait sans doute plusieurs heures pour la rattraper, mais ça ne représentait rien dans ce monde. Il _devait _y aller.

Il courut. Les ombres semblaient s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Ou peut-être passait-il tout simplement au travers? C'était difficile à dire. Il courut ainsi pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Il ne se fatiguait pas, c'était impossible dans un monde où même le temps n'existait pas.

La mystérieuse personne se rapprochait peu à peu. Il finirait par l'atteindre, peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait pour y arriver. Il ne se rendait même plus comte de ce qu'il faisait. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il finisse par y arriver. Rien d'autre ne lui importait. Il avait mis tous ses espoirs dans cette personne.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Cette course lui semblait à la fois interminable et rapide. La distance était si grande et pourtant, il ne s'épuisait pas. De toute façon, que représentaient quelques heures alors qu'il passait ses journées entières à errer depuis si longtemps qu'il avait de la misère à évaluer le temps exact.

Il arriva enfin. La personne était juste devant lui. Elle continuait de marcher et Sirius la suivait, cherchant la meilleure façon de l'aborder. C'était un homme. Sirius remarqua qu'il était habillé de façon très étrange. Non seulement ce n'était pas des vêtements de sorcier, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à des vêtements de moldus non plus.

Peut-être venait-il d'un pays étranger, ou peut-être même appartenait-il à une autre époque? Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'il se soit retrouvé là une centaine d'années plus tôt, ou un mois, qui pouvait bien le dire? Il était très jeune, sans doute au début de la vingtaine. Il était difficile de penser qu'il était peut-être mort plusieurs siècles avant la naissance de Sirius.

Celui-ci se décida enfin à l'aborder. Il n'avait pas fait ce chemin pour rien et cet homme était probablement sa seule chance d'un jour trouver le moyen de sortir. À défaut d'avoir trouver quelque chose d'approprié à dire, il se contenta d'attirer son attention.

« Excusez-moi » dit-il.

L'homme se retourna et sursauta en voyant Sirius, qui se tenait juste derrière lui.

« Qui êtes-vous? » demanda-t-il. La surprise se lisait sur son visage, mêlée à une sorte d'excitation.

« Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Je… j'ai remarqué que vous êtes différent des autres ici. Je voulais savoir… »

« D'où est-ce que vous venez? » Coupa l'homme. « Il y a si longtemps que je suis ici… C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un comme moi… toujours vivant. Je croyais que j'étais le seul… »

« Ça fait longtemps aussi que je marche et je n'avais jamais vu personne à part ces… ombres (je commence à me demander comment les appeler). Je vous ai remarqué de loin et j'ai couru jusqu'ici. J'espérais que vous pourriez me dire si… »

« S'il y a un moyen de sortir? S'il y en avait un, ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurais utilisé, ou alors je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé. Je ne désire rien de plus que de sortir, ne serais-ce que pour avoir une mort décente. Je ne peux pas dire depuis combien de temps je suis ici, mais apparemment, j'y suis pour l'éternité… »

« Il n'y a rien à faire? On doit continuer à marcher comme ça éternellement? Pour aller où? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit plus loin. Vous avez vu les autres? Ils disparaissent peu à peu… Je crois que c'est tout ce qu'il y a à faire… s'éloigner… faire de la place à ceux qui arrivent. »

Sirius ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Tous ses espoirs de trouver une sortie étaient anéantis. S'il y en avait une, le temps qu'il la trouve, tous les gens qu'il connaissait seraient déjà morts depuis longtemps.

D'un autre côté, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait à quelqu'un après des mois de solitude absolue. Il avait été très chanceux de trouver quelqu'un d'autre comme lui. Si cet endroit contenait tous les morts qu'il y avait eu sur la Terre depuis des millénaires, il aurait pu marcher éternellement sans jamais voir qui que ce soit d'autre.

Sans compter qu'il était sûrement très rare que des gens toujours vivants se retrouvent soudainement dans le monde destiné aux morts. D'ailleurs, peut-être que l'arcade était le seul passage.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **C'est le chapitre le plus difficile que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant. Pour commencer, je voulais faire au moins 2000 mots alors qu'il se passe presque rien de tout le chapitre. Ensuite, j'ai vraiment bûché sur la conversation à la fin et c'est vraiment le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé de l'écrire. Je ne savais pas du tout comment commencer la conversation. En tout cas, c'est fait et ça restera comme ça.

Prochain chapitre : Harry, Ron et Hermione prennent le train pour retourner à Poudlard. (Wow! Quel résumé lol)

**_Eriol : _**Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ça. Je n'avais pas prévu cette conversation au départ, mais Harry ne pouvait pas rester en colère éternellement et ça lui donnait aussi une raison de se sentir mieux après, alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Dis-moi ce que tu penses du troisième chapitre.

**_Angie Black : _**Merci pour ton (ou ta?) review. Comme j'ai dit à Eriol un peu plus haut, je n'avais pas prévu la conversation entre Remus et Harry, mais je suis contente de l'avoir fait. Comme tu peux voir, j'ai reparlé de Sirius. Ça fait un chapitre complet qui lui est consacré (et il y en aura plusieurs autres). Dis-moi ce que tu en penses.


	4. George Krow

**LES SECRETS DE LA MORT**

_Par Anatra_

**Disclaimer : **Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est le nom de JK Rowling qui est sur les livres? Eh oui! Tout lui appartient et je ne suis pas JK Rowling… malheureusement. Les seules choses que j'ai créées sont l'intrigue et quelques personnages (ceux que vous ne reconnaissez pas) que je ne nommerai pas pour ne pas gâcher la surprise (ce n'est pas vraiment censé être surprenant mais bon…).

**Note de l'auteure : **Bon! Eh bien me revoilà avec mon quatrième chapitre! Je sais que le troisième était vraiment ennuyant et qu'il ne se passait absolument rien, mais les autres (que ce soit du point de vue de Sirius ou Harry) seront beaucoup mieux… j'espère. Il y aura plus d'action et plus de dialogues.

Ensuite, je tiens à dire que Voldemort aura un rôle très secondaire dans cette fic. Toute l'histoire tourne autour de Sirius (et oui! C'est mon personnage préféré!). Si ça pose un problème à quelqu'un, dites-le. Il n'est pas trop tard pour modifier l'histoire et les suggestions sont toujours appréciées.

SVP! J'ai vraiment besoin de vos reviews et s'il n'y a que deux personnes qui lisent cette fic, je ne suis pas sûre que ça vaut la peine de continuer… Ce ne sont pas des menaces (quoique tout le monde s'en fiche de savoir si j'arrête ou pas) mais ça commence à devenir vraiment décourageant.

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 4

_George Krow_

_« La soirée se déroula pour le mieux et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'été, Harry se permit de s'amuser et de détourner ses pensées de Sirius et de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas envie de laisser ces pensées gâcher sa dernière journée de vacances et faisait dévier la conversation dès qu'elle s'enlignait sur l'un ou l'autre de ces sujets._

_Aussi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il passa une nuit sans rêves. C'était sans doute dû au fait qu'ils n'avaient pas cessé de parler avant trois heures et demie du matin, mais il aimait croire que c'était parce qu'il commençait enfin à se remettre. » _Fin du deuxième chapitre, histoire de se souvenir comment ça finissait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla très tôt. Le Poudlard-Express partait, comme d'habitude à onze heures exactement et Mrs. Weasley criait à tue-tête dans toute la maison pour s'assurer que Ron et Ginny avaient bien fait leur bagages, mangé un bon petit déjeuner, fait tous leurs devoirs, etc.

Harry pensait que ce serait beaucoup moins agité que la dernière fois qu'il était venu et que cinq des sept enfants fréquentaient toujours Poudlard, mais non. Étonné d'être le seul qui n'était pas encore levé, Harry regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup moins tôt qu'il pensait.

Il était près de neuf heures et la panique était à son comble au rez-de-chaussée parce que (Harry l'apprit en écoutant les cris qui résonnaient dans toute la maison), apparemment, il était impossible de trouver un moyen de transport pour se rendre à King's Cross.

Harry se leva péniblement, tout ankylosé et avec l'impression très nette d'avoir manqué de sommeil, ce qui était en fait le cas. Après s'être habillé à toute vitesse, il descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre tout le monde dans la cuisine.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fabriques pas un portoloin? Demandait Ron. Ce n'est peut-être pas très agréable, mais c'est mieux que rien…

-C'est impossible, dit Hermione d'un ton exaspéré, comme si cette conversation durait depuis déjà un bon bout de temps. Ça voudrait dire apparaître dans un lieu rempli de moldus. N'importe qui pourrait nous voir.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne demande pas à Dumbledore de nous aider? Proposa Ginny. Il a toujours une solution.

-Dumbledore a bien d'autres choses à faire que de nous aider à se rendre à King's Cross, dit Mrs. Weasley. Il a été très occupé cet été avec l'Ordre et tout ça… Et puis, il a la rentrée à préparer.

Harry entra dans la pièce sans dire un mot et alla s'asseoir à table. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'engager la conversation dans ces circonstances ni de participer à celle en cours.

-Harry! On se demandait si tu descendrais un jour! S'exclama Hermione. Je commençais à me dire qu'on serait obligés d'aller te réveiller si tu n'étais toujours pas levé dans dix minutes.

-On n'a pas voulu te réveiller avant, ajouta Mrs. Weasley. Tu semblais déjà tellement fatigué hier et en plus, tu t'es couché vraiment _très _tard. On vous entendait dans toute la maison jusqu'à trois heures du matin! J'ai déjà dit à Ron ce que j'en pensais. Apparemment, tu manquais déjà de sommeil et puis… la veille de la rentrée!

-Bah! On ne fait pas grand-chose le premier jour, tenta d'expliquer Ron. On arrive là-bas, on écoute le discours de Dumbledore, on mange… et on va se coucher. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait quelque chose d'important à faire!

En entendant Ron parler de l'école, Harry se rappela soudainement qu'il n'avait jamais choisi les matières qu'il allait étudier cette année. Il devait attendre de voir ses résultats de BUSE et puis remplir un formulaire… qu'il devait envoyer par hibou au cours de l'été!

-Harry! Cria Hermione, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Maintenant que j'y pense… en voyant que tu n'avais pas envoyé ton formulaire, Dumbledore m'a écrit cet été pour me demander de te rappeler de le faire, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre, alors il a décidé de te placer dans les cours dont tu as besoin pour devenir auror.

-Quoi!!!!!!????

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais.

-Oui c'est ce que je veux, mais… j'ai eu des résultats assez bons pour qu'on me laisse suivre tous ces cours?

-Eh bien… oui… Sauf en potions. Mais tu étais loin d'échouer; tu as eu E. Alors Dumbledore a demandé que tu sois pris quand même, à la condition que tu passes un nouvel examen et que tu aies O. Je te conseille d'étudier.

Harry ne porta aucune attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire à propos de passer un nouvel examen. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait vraiment eu des notes suffisamment hautes dans toutes les matières exigées pour devenir auror.

En même temps, il était un peu frustré que ce soit Hermione qui lui apprenne ses notes, bien qu'il n'avait pas fait un gros effort pour les regarder lui-même.

-Euh… Hermione? Si tu sais déjà tous mes résultats, pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'as demandé quand on est allés sur le chemin de traverse?

-Je ne sais pas _tous _tes résultats, Harry. Dumbledore m'a seulement dit que tu avais passé tous tes cours sauf potions et que tu devrais passer un autre examen, parce que vu que c'est lui qui m'en a parlé le premier, il voulait quand même me donner des nouvelles.

-Au fait, interrompit Ron. Pourquoi moi, il ne m'a rien dit de tout ça? Pourquoi c'est à toi qu'il a parlé?

-Il devait avoir peur que tu oublies de faire le message… On ne peut pas dire que tu sois toujours très responsable…

-Bon, ça va! Coupa Harry, qui n'avait pas du tout envie d'être témoin d'une autre chicane entre Ron et Hermione. Êtes-vous capable de passer une seule journée sans vous chicaner pour rien?

-Oui, je crois hier, répondit Ron. Même si la conversation sur tes notes s'est approchée de très près…

-Oh Harry, dit Mrs Weasley. Avant que tu arrives, on se demandait comment se rendre à King's Cross. On n'a toujours pas trouvé de moyen de transport qui convienne et le train part à onze heures.

-Pourquoi on ne prend pas le Magicobus comme l'année dernière?

-Tu n'es pas au courant? Cet été, il y a des mangemorts qui se sont introduits dans le Magicobus. Ils ont tué tous les passagers, _tous. _Depuis ce temps, plus personne ne l'utilise. Ce n'est pas sûr. C'est ce que Tu-Sais-Qui veut : faire peur aux gens.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de parler de Voldemort en ce moment. Il avait réussi à passer une excellente soirée la veille et ne voulait pas tout gâcher maintenant.

-D'accord, dit-il rapidement pour changer de sujet. Et il n'y a aucun autre moyen de transport qu'on peut utiliser?

-Non. Si seulement on avait encore cette voiture… Mais j'ai l'impression que si on ne trouve pas une solution très vite, il ne restera plus qu'une option.

-Quoi? Demanda Ginny. Quelle option?

-Aller directement à l'école par la poudre de cheminette.

-Mais on doit prendre le train! S'exclama Ron. C'est une tradition. Tout le monde prend le train.

-Je sais! Je _sais! _Mais si on ne trouve pas très vite un autre moyen, on n'aura pas le choix.

-Attendez! Dit Hermione. J'ai une idée! On n'a qu'à prendre la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au chemin de traverse et à partir de là, ça n'est pas si loin. On pourrait trouver un moyen de se rendre.

-Oui, on n'aurait qu'à louer une voiture au Chaudron Baveur! S'exclama Harry.

-Quoi? S'écria Ron. Depuis quand on peut louer des voitures au Chaudron Baveur?

-Je ne le savais pas non plus. J'ai appris ça hier avec Lupin. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rend-…

-Mais oui! Cria Mrs Weasley en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt? Bon! C'est réglé! Merci Hermione et Harry, vous nous sauvez la vie!

Maintenant que ce problème était résolu, Harry pu manger son petit déjeuner tranquillement et apprécier son dernier matin de vacances. Puis, il monta finir ses bagages. Ça ne fut pas trop long : il n'avait pas vraiment sorti beaucoup de choses de sa valise en une seule soirée. Alors qu'il finissait de recompter pour s'assurer que tout y était, il entendit la voix de Mrs Weasley l'appeler.

-Harry, tu viens? On est tous prêts à partir, il ne manque plus que toi.

-D'accord, j'arrive dans une minute.

Il referma sa valise, saisit la cage d'Hedwidge et descendit l'escalier. Mrs Weasley avait allumé un feu et sorti le petit pot de poudre de cheminette. Tout le monde attendait qu'il arrive pour partir. Le voyant entrer dans la pièce, Ron jeta la poignée de poudre qu'il tenait dans la main dans le feu et disparut après avoir crié « Chaudron Baveur! ». Puis, Hermione et Ginny firent de même.

-Vas-y Harry, dit Mrs Weasley. Je vais passer en dernier.

Elle lui tendit le pot de poudre qu'elle tenait. Harry avança sa main et prit une poignée de poudre dans le pot. Puis, il s'avança vers le feu et la jeta dedans. Les flammes prirent soudain une couleur verte. Harry s'avança et pénétra à l'intérieur du foyer. Puis, il prononça clairement « Chaudron Baveur ».

Il savait ce qui allait suivre. Il détestait cette sensation, mais il en avait l'habitude. Il se sentit décoller et quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrit brusquement sur le sol du Chaudron Baveur. Le choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba à genoux par terre devant le foyer.

-Ça va Harry? Demanda Ron en l'aidant à se relever

-Ouais, marmonna Harry en frottant son genou endolori.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mrs Weasley apparut dans les flammes et sortit du feu en essuyant son chandail du revers de la main pour faire partir les cendres.

-Ça n'est pas censé faire ça, grogna-t-elle. Le voyage se fait beaucoup plus doucement avec de la vraie poudre de cheminette et on ne se retrouve pas couverts de cendres. Mais la qualité va en fonction du prix et la nôtre est plutôt bon marché.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le comptoir et demanda pour louer une voiture. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retourna et fit signe à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny de la suivre.

Tom, le barman, les amena en dehors du pub, du côté moldu. Il y avait deux voitures garées à proximité. N'importe qui croirait que c'était simplement quelqu'un qui s'était stationné à cet endroit. Elles passaient totalement inaperçues. Elles paraissaient plutôt vieilles et bon marché, mais en bon état. Elles n'avaient pas dû servir très souvent.

Ils s'approchèrent d'une des deux voitures. Tom ouvrit le coffre pour qu'ils y mettent leurs valises. Celui-ci semblait minuscule et il paraissait impossible qu'ils arrivent à y mettre tous leurs bagages sans utiliser de magie.

Apparemment, Tom avait fait la même constatation que Harry, car, voyant la quantité de valises, il se retourna vers le coffre et marmonna quelques mots. Quand il s'écarta, le coffre paraissait beaucoup plus grand.

Après avoir soigneusement rangé tous les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture, ils y montèrent et se mirent rapidement en route. Il était rendu à peu près 10 : 30, mais ce n'était plus très loin. Ils étaient confiants de pouvoir arriver à temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se garèrent dans le stationnement de King's Cross. Lorsqu'ils furent tous descendus de la voiture et qu'ils eurent récupéré leurs affaires, Mrs Weasley leur adressa la parole.

-Bon! Vous savez comment faire, je pense. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire alors je vais repartir tout de suite pour rapporter cette voiture. Il est… (Elle regarda sa montre) 10 : 42. Vous avez tout votre temps alors… je vous laisse…

Après avoir embrassé tout le monde au moins trois fois, elle remonta dans la voiture et laissa les quatre adolescents seuls au milieu du stationnement.

-Bon! Déclara Ginny. On y va? Si on arrive assez tôt, on pourra avoir de bonnes places dans le train.

-D'accord, approuvèrent tout le monde presque en même temps.

Ils prirent leurs valises et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée de la gare. Puis, ils se rendirent jusqu'au quai 9 ¾. La gare n'était pas totalement vide, mais elle n'était pas pleine non plus. En fait, il y avait dans l'ensemble moins de monde que les autres années. Il n'allait pas être trop difficile de passer inaperçus. Il suffirait de s'assurer que personne ne regarde et traverser subtilement et rapidement la barrière.

Lorsqu'ils se furent assurés que personne ne regardait dans leur direction, ils foncèrent sur la barrière en courant et en l'espace de deux ou trois secondes, ils l'avaient franchie ni vu ni connus.

La gare était pleine. Des dizaines d'élèves, accompagnés de leurs parents pour la plupart, s'entassaient sur le quai 9 ¾. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au Poudlard-Express. Lorsqu'ils furent entrés, ils se mirent à la recherche d'un compartiment libre.

-Je vous laisse! Lança Ginny. Je vais aller m'asseoir avec Andréa.

-Et est-ce qu'on peut savoir qui est Andréa exactement? Demanda Ron.

-Andréa White, expliqua-t-elle sèchement. C'est une de mes amies et tu le saurais peut-être si tu me montrais un peu d'intérêt! Ajouta-t-elle, vexée.

Puis, elle alla s'asseoir dans le compartiment à leur gauche.

-Je lui montre de l'intérêt! S'exclama Ron. Sinon je ne lui aurais pas demandé qui était cette Andréa White. C'est elle qui ne me dit jamais rien! Et puis, c'est ma sœur! En quoi ça implique que je dois lui montrer de l'intérêt? Qui a dit qu'elle voulait que je lui montre de l'intérêt? Personne ne me dit jamais rien et après, tout le monde est fâché que je ne comprenne rien! Et moi dans tout ça? Est-ce que quelqu'un me montre de l'…

-Ça va, Ron! On a compris, coupa Hermione. On ne va pas grimper dans les rideaux juste parce que tu ne connais pas tous les amis de Ginny!

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'irait pas se trouver un compartiment libre? Suggéra Harry.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils n'eurent pas trop de difficulté à en trouver un inoccupé et ils s'y assirent. Le train partit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le voyage se déroula plutôt bien. Ron et Hermione durent aller encore une fois avec les préfets pour quelques minutes, mais ils revinrent rapidement. Puis, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et Ron et Hermione racontèrent leurs vacances à Harry (ils prirent soin de ne pas lui demander comment avait été son propre été).

Puis, à la moitié du chemin environ, ils décidèrent d'aller se changer pour mette leurs robes de sorciers. Harry fouilla dans le fouillis de sa valise pour essayer de trouver une des siennes. En cherchant, il tomba sur un gros objet rond et dur. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eu quelque chose qui avait cette forme. Il sortit l'objet de sa valise. Il était enveloppé dans du papier kraft.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Harry à haute voix.

-C'est le cadeau que je t'ai envoyé pour ta fête! S'exclama Ron. Tu ne l'as pas encore ouvert? Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Harry détacha le papier qui enveloppait le cadeau et examina soigneusement l'étrange objet. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de fiole de verre ronde dans laquelle se trouvait un mélange mauve fumant à l'aspect douteux.

-C'est Fred et George qui ont inventé ça, expliqua Ron. Ce n'est pas encore tout a fait prêt. Ils travaillent toujours sur l'aspect extérieur, mais ils m'ont assuré que ça marcherait quand même.

-Et ça sert à quoi exactement?

-Tu trouves un moyen de faire boire ça à quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas et après, il va commencer à halluciner toutes sortes de choses ridicules comme des petits lutins poilus qui essaient de l'attaquer par exemple. Il va paniquer et... il aura l'air complètement stupide.

-C'est tellement puéril, commenta Hermione. Je ne peux pas croire que tu as donné ça à Harry pour sa fête.

-Ben… C'est amusant, non? Tu devrais essayer de l'utiliser sur Malefoy…

-Oh! Et Harry, tu devrais ouvrir le mien aussi.

-D'accord.

Il recommença à fouiller pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à un cadeau.

-Ça a quelle forme? C'est que je ne me retrouve plus dans cette valise et…

-Peut-être que tu le saurais si tu t'étais donné la peine de regarder nos lettre, coupa Ron, qui avait perdu tout son enthousiasme.

-Quoi?

-À défaut de nous répondre, tu aurais au moins pu les ouvrir. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais débordé! Tu ne devais pas avoir grand-chose de mieux à faire cet été!

-Écoute… Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler à qui que ce soit cet été. Je te l'ai déjà dit!

-Pourquoi pas? On est censé être tes meilleurs amis, non?

-Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre tout le monde me répéter la même chose tout l'été. Que tout irait bien, qu'ils me comprenaient et tout ça. Ce qui s'est passé en juin… c'est ma faute. Je le sais. Je n'avais pas envie que tout le monde essaie de me convaincre que ce n'est pas le cas. Je le sais.

-Harry, intervint Hermione. Ce qu'on a dit dans nos lettres… On ne pensait pas que… On ne voulait pas que tu le prennes mal.

-Ça va, ajouta Ron. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça à cause des lettres. Tu n'as sûrement pas le goût de parler de ça et… on oublie tout ça, d'accord?

Harry soupçonnait fortement que Hermione lui avait fait comprendre de ne pas insister pour ne pas le provoquer, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Il préférait éviter de se disputer avec Ron.

À ce moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Drago Malefoy se tenait dans l'encadrement, entouré, comme d'habitude, de Crabbe et Goyle. Harry se demanda rapidement s'ils étaient seulement assez intelligents pour se rendre compte à quel point ils avaient l'air ridicules à suivre Malefoy à la trace comme ils le faisaient.

-Alors Potter, tu as lu les journaux cet été? Mon père n'est pas resté très longtemps en prison, comme tu vois. Eh oui, ce n'est pas toi qui gagnes finalement…

-Tu peux considérer ça comme une victoire si tu veux, mais maintenant, toute sa réputation est finie… Je ne crois pas qu'il aura toujours autant d'influence et peut-être que ça aura des répercussions sur toi, qui sait?

Malefoy grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles, visiblement en manque de quelque chose à dire. Il continua à grogner quelques instants avant de tourner le dos pour s'en aller. Harry entendit clairement Ron lui chuchoter le mot « lutins » au moment où Malefoy franchissait la porte.

-Wow, Harry! C'est la première fois qu'on arrive à s'en débarrasser aussi rapidement! Je crois que c'est un record.

-Il fait moins le fier depuis cet été, dit Hermione. Son père ne peut plus vraiment le défendre alors il ne prend pas trop de risques.

Soudain, une nouvelle silhouette apparut dans la porte du compartiment. C'était un homme que Harry n'avait jamais vu avant et qui paraissait en colère.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous et Mr. Malefoy avez tenu des propos hostiles à l'égard de l'autre! Sachez que c'est inacceptable! Si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous entendre, ne vous parlez pas, c'est tout. Si vous ne surveillez pas votre comportement, c'est en retenue que vous allez vous retrouver en arrivant à Poudlard! Vous avez intérêt à ce que je n'entende plus jamais parler d'événements de ce genre.

Puis, il sortit aussi brusquement qu'il était entré et repartit dans le couloir.

-Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle? Demanda Harry Il ne s'est absolument rien passé! Et puis c'est qui au juste?

-Il s'appelle George Krow, répondit Ron. C'est le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal. On l'a rencontré tantôt avec les préfets. Il dit qu'il est chargé de surveiller le train. Soit il est de très mauvaise humeur, soit on va passer une année vraiment, vraiment épouvantable.

-Je me demande d'où il sort. Je ne peux pas croire que Dumbledore a engagé un prof comme ça, qui crie après les élèves sans aucune raison.

Ils continuèrent à parler de George Krow pendant quelque temps. Puis, Harry se souvint qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le cadeau d'Hermione avant que tout ça n'arrive. Il finit par le trouver dans le fond de sa valise et découvrit quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à une sorte de cadran.

-C'est une sorte d'aide-mémoire pour tes potion, expliqua Hermione. Tu colles ça sur ton chaudron et tu dis quelle potion tu fais. Ensuite, ça écrit tout ce que tu dois faire sur le cadran et ça t'avertit si tu sautes une étape ou si tu ne mets pas la bonne quantité d'un ingrédient ou des choses comme ça…

-Si c'est si facile, demanda Ron. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde n'en a pas un comme ça?

-Ils ne sont pas encore en vente ici. Je l'ai eu quand je suis allée en Italie cet été. Mais j'ai vérifié les règlements de l'école et c'est permis. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait aider Harry cette année. Il doit avoir Optimal à sa reprise d'examen et garder une bonne moyenne pendant toute l'année s'il veut pouvoir un jour devenir Auror.

-Merci Hermione. Je vais faire de mon mieux cette année.

-De rien.

Puis, Harry se rappela qu'il devait se changer avant que le train n'arrive à Poudlard. Il saisit donc une de ses robes de sorcier et l'enfila par-dessus ses autres vêtements. Puis, il se rassit et continua à parler tranquillement avec Ron et Hermione. Quelque temps plus tard, ils virent enfin le château familier se dessiner dans le paysage.

Lorsque que le train s'arrêta, Harry, Ron et Hermione saisirent leurs valises et se préparèrent à sortir.

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteure : **J'aurais voulu écrire jusqu'au moment où ils entrent dans l'école, mais j'ai manqué d'inspiration vers la fin alors j'ai arrêté ça là. Je sais que ça a été long avant que je poste ce chapitre, mais avec les examens et le temps des fêtes, j'avais autre chose à faire. Je sais que ce chapitre n'était pas très intéressant. Je commence sérieusement à manquer d'inspiration, mais je vais essayer de faire mieux. Si vous avez des idées, vous savez quoi faire!

**Prochain chapitre** : le banquet de début d'année (Wow, un autre chapitre endormant! L'histoire va commencer pour vrai au chapitre 6, d'après moi)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Eriol : _**Ne t'en fais pas. Les autres chapitres (même ceux avec Sirius) auront plus de dialogues. Continue de m'envoyer des reviews, je n'ai que 2 reviewers et j'en ai vraiment vraiment très besoin.

**_Angie Black : _**Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre malgré qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'action. Pour ce qui est de Sirius et l'autre homme (est-ce que j'ai dit son nom déjà? … Non, alors ça attendra) j'en reparlerai au 6e chapitre. Si tu veux savoir, ils sont _vraiment _vivants (comme je l'ai dit dans le résumé), mais la question est plutôt « est-il possible de sortir? »


	5. Le banquet

LES SECRETS DE LA MORT

Par Anatra

**Disclaimer : **Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est le nom de JK Rowling qui est sur les livres? Eh oui! Tout lui appartient et je ne suis pas JK Rowling… malheureusement. Les seules choses que j'ai créées sont l'intrigue et quelques personnages (ceux que vous ne reconnaissez pas) que je ne nommerai pas pour ne pas gâcher la surprise (ce n'est pas vraiment censé être surprenant mais bon…).

**Note de l'auteure : **Salut! Je sais que ça a vraiment été long avant que je me décide à poser ce chapitre, mais je manquais un peu d'inspiration, j'avais autres choses à faire, je me disais que ce chapitre sera particulièrement ennuyeux (quoique nécessaire) et c'est décourageant d'avoir aussi peu de reviews.

Je pensais faire un chapitre sur seulement le banquet de début d'année, mais je me suis rendu compte que ça ferait un chapitre terriblement ennuyeux. En plus que ça serait définitivement trop court. Alors j'ai décidé de mixer le chapitre 5 et le chapitre 6 (qui est déjà plus intéressant) L'histoire aura moins de chapitres que prévu, mais c'est la seule chose qui me donne le courage d'écrire ce chapitre. Au fait, il y aura 16 ou 17 chapitres en tout dans la fic. Elle sera pas très longue à partir du moment ou l'histoire aura vraiment démarré.

Aussi, je me suis un peu découragée après le temps des fêtes (comme tout le monde d'ailleurs… Toutes les fics que je lisait ont été abandonnées à ce moment là) et là, j'ai pas réussi à finir avant le 6e tome alors ça fait bizarre de continuer à écrire en sachant que c'est pas du tout comme ça que ça se passe dans le livre. Et puis tout tourne autour de Sirius dans ma fic parce que c'est mon personnage préféré. Harry est complètement obsédé avec cette histoire et tout le reste a presque pas d'importance. L'idée de cette fic est apparue juste après que j'aie lu le 5e tome et que Sirius soit mort. Je voulais pas qu'on l'abandonne comme ça alors j'ai écrit cette fic (dès que j'ai découvert l'été dernier), mais dans le fond, si c'était à refaire, je changerais probablement l'histoire. C'est pourquoi je vous suggère fortement de lire la fic « Harry Potter et la deuxième guerre » par scimmia2. C'est une autre fic que j'écris en collaboration avec ma sœur et qui est, selon moi, bien meilleure… Et beaucoup plus représentative de ce qu'est vraiment le tome 6. J'ai été étonnée de voir le nombre de détails qui se sont avérés exacts, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus…

En tout cas, si je continue comme ça, ma note de l'auteure sera plus longue que le chapitre lui-même alors je vous dit plutôt « bonne lecture! »

Ah euh oui et ce chapitre (et les suivants) seront plus positifs que les précédents. L'automne dernier, j'étais dans une très mauvaise passe et je me sentais pas mal déprimée alors ça ressortait sur mon écriture. Mais là ça va mieux alors je peux écrire un peu plus objectivement. La fic elle-même est assez négative mais ça devrait quand même être moins dépressif qu'avant. Et je vais aussi essayer de mettre moins de descriptions et de psychologie et plus de dialogues (ce qui est un vrai défi pour moi lol!).

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 5 **

_Le banquet_

* * *

_Puis, Harry se rappela qu'il devait se changer avant que le train n'arrive à Poudlard. Il saisit donc une de ses robes de sorcier et l'enfila par-dessus ses autres vêtements. Puis, il se rassit et continua à parler tranquillement avec Ron et Hermione. Quelque temps plus tard, ils virent enfin le château familier se dessiner dans le paysage._

_Lorsque que le train s'arrêta, Harry, Ron et Hermione saisirent leurs valises et se préparèrent à sortir. _Fin du chapitre 4

* * *

Dehors, le temps était magnifique. Le ciel était complètement découvert et on voyait des millions d'étoiles briller. Harry était heureux d'être de retour au château. Il se sentait enfin chez lui et ça lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir enfin laisser cet horrible été derrière lui.

Il avait l'impression de se sentir beaucoup mieux depuis les derniers jours. Le fait de revoir ses amis et de pouvoir se changer les idées lui avait fait tellement de bien qu'il faisait tout pour éviter de repenser à tous les événements de juin. Il voulait laisser tout ça derrière, commencer une nouvelle vie où tous ses problèmes n'auraient jamais existé.

Il savait bien que c'était impossible pourtant. Il serait toujours le célèbre Harry Potter et il ne pouvait rien y faire, il se savait. Et puis il y avait la prophétie. Peu importe ce qu'il déciderait de faire, son futur était déjà décidé. Peu importe tout ce qu'il ferait pour l'éviter, il n'aurait jamais le choix au bout du compte. Mais il avait décidé de ne plus s'en préoccuper jusqu'au moment voulu. Certains pourraient appeler ça « fuir ses problèmes ». Pour lui, c'était plutôt faire un pas de l'avant. Pourquoi s'inquiéter avec des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas changer? Il y avait déjà ces horribles cauchemars qu'il faisait presque toutes les nuits… La plupart concernaient Sirius, mais il en faisait de plus en plus à propos de Voldemort et la prophétie.

Harry suivit la file des élèves qui sortaient du train. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent derrière lui quelques instants plus tard.

-Regarde, Harry! lança Ron. Je crois que Hagrid vient par ici.

Harry vit la silhouette massive du géant se dessiner dans la foule.

-Alors Harry, ça va? Comment s'est passé ton été?

-Pas trop mal, je suppose. Je suis toujours vivant, non?

-C'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire… On m'a dit que t'as passé pas mal de temps chez ta tante et ton oncle…

-Ouais je sais… Ça m'a pris un bout de temps pour digérer ce qui s'est passé en juin… Mais maintenant ça va mieux.

-D'accord, si tu le dis… Bon! Alors moi j'ai les première années qui attendent après moi! Je ferais mieux d'y aller… On se revoit au banquet! Content de vous revoir tous les trois!

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller aussi, remarqua Hermione. On a pris du retard.

C'était vrai. Les autres élèves achevaient de monter dans les diligences. Ils durent courir pour les rattraper. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à trouver trois places libres dans la dernière diligence, qui se mit aussitôt en route dès qu'ils furent montés.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes du château, la grande salle était déjà bondée. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les autre Griffondors à leur table. Lorsque tous furent assis à leur place, le silence se fit. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Hagrid entra avec la file de minuscules première années à l'air soit surexcité ou sur le point de s'évanouir. Le choixpeau était déjà prêt sur son tabouret. Comme le veut la tradition, tout le monde se tut pour écouter la chanson du choixpeau, qui était dans le même style que celle de l'année précédente.

Ensuite, la répartition commença. Pendant que les première années venaient un par un s'asseoir sur le tabouret pour savoir dans quelle maison ils seraient placés, Harry regardait autour de lui. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne manquait personne. Le monde des sorciers était en guerre et il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point ça aurait pu toucher les élèves de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas lu la Gazette tous les jours pendant l'été, mais il en avait vu suffisamment pour savoir que Voldemort n'était pas resté aussi sage que pendant la dernière année. Il ne se souciait plus de passer inaperçu. Il y avait sans arrêt de nouveaux morts pendant l'été et, pour ce que Harry en savait, ça aurait aussi bien pu être n'importe lequel des élèves.

Lorsque le choixpeau eut fini de répartir tous les nouveaux étudiants dans les différentes maisons, tout le monde cessa de parler à nouveau. Dumbledore s'était levé pour prononcer son discours de bienvenue.

-Tout d'abord, commença-t-il, je tiens à dire que je suis très heureux de vous revoir tous sains et saufs. Nous sommes en guerre et il n'y aurait rien de pire pour l'école que de perdre un ou plusieurs de ses étudiants. À ce propos, j'ai été désolé d'apprendre pour votre père, miss Madley.

Il regardait en direction d'un groupe de filles de 3e année de poufsouffle, dont une se renfrogna à ces mots.

-Je suis sur que vous aurez tout le soutien dont vous avez besoin de vos camarades et professeurs, poursuivit-il. Mais nous ne devons pas nous accrocher aux malheurs qui nous arrivent. Il faut se relever. Voilà pourquoi, sur une note plus joyeuse, je vous souhaite à tous un bon retour à Poudlard. Et à nos nouveaux étudiants, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Je ne vous ennuierai pas plus longtemps. Bon appétit!

Les plats se remplirent par magie devant leurs yeux. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

-Maintenant que vous êtes tous rassasiés, vous serez plus aptes à écouter les quelques informations importantes que j'ai à vous donner. Tout d'abord, je voudrais que vous souhaitiez tous la bienvenue à notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, George Krow. Nous avons beaucoup travaillé ensemble récemment et je peux vous assurer qu'il est un des plus grands experts du pays en matière de défense contre les forces du mal et ses cours vous seront sans aucun doute très profitables. Cependant, il se peut qu'il ait à s'absenter quelques fois cette année et ce, pendants plusieurs jours. Les autres enseignants prendront sa place à tour de rôles pendant ces quelques… euh… courtes absences.

-Je te parie n'importe quoi qu'il fait partie de l'Ordre, chuchota Ron. C'est pour ça qu'il devra s'absenter…

-Ceci étant dit, poursuivit Dumbledore, je vous invite tous à souhaiter la bienvenue à Mr Krow.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements dans la salle, mais sans grand enthousiasme. La plupart des élèves ne semblaient pas considérer que leur nouveau prof inspirait la sympathie.

-Maintenant, ajouta Dumbledore, visiblement déçu. Quelques messages… Tout d'abord, Mr Rusard tient à vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire entrer de quelque façon que ce soit des friandises à « explosion de saveur » dans l'école. Premièrement, à cause des nouvelles mesures de sécurité et deuxièmement, à cause des dégâts occasionnés lorsqu'elles « explosent » avant d'avoir atteint la bouche du consommateur…

Ensuite, je vous informe qu'il est _toujours_ interdit aux étudiants d'aller se promener dans la forêt interdite, qui porte très bien son nom. Certains étudiants ont le bonheur de savoir les motifs de cette interdiction et pourront éclairer les autres étudiants un peu curieux sur le sujet.

Finalement, certains élèves se sont montrés intéressés à savoir la date des essais de Quidditch. La date et leur sont laissés à la discrétion des capitaines qui auront la responsabilité d'en informer les étudiants de leur maison.

À présent, je suppose que vous êtes tous fatigués et impatients de retrouver le confort de votre lit, alors je vous dis « bonne nuit! »

Tout le monde se leva et la salle se vida rapidement. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des griffondors.

-Vous ne deviez pas montrer le chemin aux première années vous deux, demanda Harry?

-Non, pas cette année, répondit Hermione. C'est aux nouveaux préfets de s'en occuper… comme première tâche.

-D'accord… Tu connais le mot de passe au moins? demanda-t-il en arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

-Oui bien sûr, ils nous l'ont dit dans le train.

Elle prononça un long mot compliqué dont Harry doutait sérieusement qu'il arriverait à s'en rappeler un jour. Le portrait s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer.

-Alors, d'après vous, c'est qui le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch? Demanda Harry.

-J'ai entendu dire que c'était Katie, dit Ron. Après tout, c'est elle la plus ancienne joueuse de l'équipe…

Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils près du feu et continuèrent à parler pendant plus de deux heures. Ça faisait tellement de bien d'être de retour au château que Harry ne voyait plus le temps passer. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il commençait à s'assoupir, il se décida enfin à aller se coucher. Ron et Hermione firent de même. Ils étaient les derniers élèves dans la salle.

Hermione prit la direction du dortoir des filles, tandis que Ron et Harry montèrent au dortoir des garçons. Un coup en haut, Harry dit bonne nuit à Ron et se dirigea vers son lit, à côté duquel toutes ses affaires étaient déjà placées. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et s'endormit presque aussitôt tellement il était fatigué.

Cette nuit là, il fit encore des cauchemars.

_Il revoyait la salle de l'arcade. Et puis il entendait la voix du professeur Trelawney lui dire qu'il devait sauter parce que c'était sa destinée selon la prophétie. Et peu à peu, la voix douce et mystérieuse du professeur Trelawney se changea en un rire glacial, celui de Lord Voldemort. Le rire devenait de plus en plus fort à mesure que Voldemort approchait. _

_Harry vit la silhouette du mage noir apparaître dans la porte. Harry se sentit soulever du sol et projeté par derrière. La chose invisible qui semblait le tenir lâcha prise et il retomba en traversant le voile noir de l'arcade._

_Tout devint noir. Harry pouvait entendre la voix du professeur Trelawney annoncer d'un ton menaçant : « Et voilà! La prophétie est accomplie! » . Le rire de Voldemort s'intensifia. Puis, une autre voix parla, celle de Sirius : « Ce n'est pas fini, Harry… Cette arcade n'est pas la fin de tout… Tu peux en sortir… » Harry fit un pas en avant et tout redevint clair._

Il se réveilla. Ces jours-ci, il rêvait sans arrêt de l'arcade. Pourtant, celui-ci lui avait paru beaucoup plus vrai. Harry savait bien qu'il n'était pas réel. Qu'est-ce que le professeur Trelawney et Voldemort auraient pu faire au département des mystères? Et Sirius ne pouvait pas lui parler parce qu'il était mort… Mais si Lupin avait eu tort au sujet de l'arcade? S'il était vraiment possible de revenir? Et si Sirius avait vraiment voulu lui passer un message?

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il semblait évident qu'il n'arriverait plus à dormir alors Harry se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il sursauta; _il y avait quelqu'un près de la fenêtre… _Et ce n'était pas un élève. Harry se leva pour mieux voir. Il avait raison; ce n'était pas un élève… C'était un adulte aux cheveux noirs mi-longs. Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage parce qu'il était tourné vers la fenêtre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire dans leur dortoir à cette heure? Et surtout : pourquoi continuait-il obstinément à regarder par la fenêtre?

Harry s'approcha encore. Soudain, l'homme se retourna et Harry put voir son visage… _C'était Sirius!_

-Sirius! Qu'est-ce que tu - ? commença Harry.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce que Sirius avait disparu. Harry retourna près de son lit, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de dormir. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur et sortit silencieusement du dortoir. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il voulait savoir exactement ce qu'était l'arcade et ce qui se passe quand on la traverse.

Il aurait pu demander à Ron ou Hermione, mais ils n'auraient sûrement pas voulu l'aider. Ils auraient dit qu'il venait juste de faire un cauchemar, qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé… Pourtant, Harry était certain qu'il n'avait pas halluciné. Sirius était bel et bien dans le dortoir. Peut-être qu'il voulait parler à Harry… Peut-être qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire… _Comment il était revenu de la mort, par exemple._ Mais dans ce cas, comment avait-il fait pour disparaître? Hermione leur avait suffisamment répété qu'on ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard… Sirius connaissait plusieurs secrets de l'école que les autres ne connaissaient pas… Mais au point de pouvoir transplaner lorsque c'est sensé être impossible? Peut-être qu'il s'était tout simplement caché sous une cape d'invisibilité? Impossible, Harry l'aurait vu la mettre…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry fit tout le chemin vers la bibliothèque sans s'en rendre compte. Il entra.

-Lumos, murmura-t-il.

La lumière de la baguette éclaira automatiquement la pièce. Harry commença à chercher. Il allait découvrir le secret de l'arcade et ce, même si les sorciers du département des mystères n'avaient jamais pu comprendre. Il allait analyser la moindre information, le moindre témoignage. Il y avait forcément un livre qui en parlait, ou au moins la mentionnait…

Lorsque Harry s'arrêta, il faisait déjà presque clair. Tant pis s'il n'avait rien trouvé… Il continuerait le lendemain et aussi souvent que nécessaire.

Il reprit sa cape et la carte et remonta au dortoir. Il se glissa dans ses couvertures. Ce soir, il trouverait…

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteure :** Et voilà! Un chapitre pas trop long, mais au moins je me suis décidée à le faire. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'abandonner cette fic, mais je ne trouvais pas le courage d'écrire ce chapitre. Je me disais tout le temps « il faut que je continue! Là je fais rien, je devrais continuer la fic… » Mais je me disais que j'avais pas à me presser, que tout le monde l'avait oubliée de toute façon. Après tout, combien d'autres fics ont été abandonnées en même temps? Alors, j'attendais… j'attendais… et en bout de ligne je l'aurais sûrement jamais fait. Finalement, hier, après plusieurs mois sans aucune nouvelle, j'ai reçu un nouveau review qui me disait de continuer, qu'il ne fallait pas que j'abandonne la fic. Alors je l'ai fait!

Prochain chapitre : très, très court. Sirius parle avec l'autre homme qu'il a rencontré au chapitre 3. Il lui apprend ce qu'il sait, pourquoi ils sont là… Et ils continuent à chercher une façon de sortir.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**Angel :** _Merci! C'est toi qui m'as donné le courage de continuer! Et voilà! Tu auras pas attendu trop longtemps en fin de compte! Je peux écrire vite… quand je m'y mets. Sinon, ça peut prendre des mois… En tout cas merci encore!

_**Angie Black :** _Contente de savoir que tu restes fidèle à la fic! Pour Krow, autant mettre les choses claires : il n'a rien de spécial. Krow est un acronyme de « work » parce qu'il va les faire bûcher toute l'année. Mouhahahaha! Il est ultra sévère, mais pas diabolique ni rien. Sinon, encore un petit chapitre avec Sirius pour le prochain… mais un peu plus de dialogues cette fois!


End file.
